


Time's Winged Chariot

by chellefic



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, First Time, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on the trip from Naboo to Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Winged Chariot

With the Queen's dismissal, Obi-Wan left. He hurried to the quarters he had been assigned. That elusive sense of wrongness that he had felt aboard the Trade Federation vessel was still there. He needed to meditate. As the door slid shut behind him, he strode to the center of the room and dropped gracefully. His eyes were closed before he reached the floor.

He focused his awareness on his breath, slowing it, using the quiet rhythm to center his mind. He directed his attention inward, drawing further within himself, seeking understanding. At the same time, his awareness of the force increased. He felt, saw the eddies and currents of energy around them. It had always puzzled him, how the focusing of one's attention inward could increase one's awareness of what was occurring outward. It was, he supposed, just another of those paradoxes which seemed to lie at the heart of the force.

He caught it again, that sense that something was wrong. This time he allowed himself to follow it. The pattern was barely there. All he could clearly discern was that it's origin was some distance away in both time and space and that it was zeroing in on them. Something was being placed in motion, but he had no idea what. He tightened his focus, but the very act of grasping for it pushed the information he sought further out of reach. Knowing he would learn no more today, Obi-Wan allowed his mind to flow elsewhere. As they almost always seemed to when allowed to roam, his thoughts turned to the tall man with whom he shared his life. Now the force seemed to him to repeat just three words again and again. It is time.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"Don't allow me to disturb your meditations, Padawan."

"It is all right, Master. I was done. Besides, there is something I wish to speak with you about." He rose gracefully from the floor. Glancing at the only piece of furniture in the room, his bed, he asked, "Will you sit with me?"

"Of course." Qui-Gon crossed to the bed, seated himself. Obi-Wan followed. They sat side by side looking at the wall opposite them. Silence stretched between them.

Obi-Wan knew his master would wait for hours if necessary. Gathering his courage, he turned to face his master's profile. Only Qui-Gon turned at the same moment and Obi-Wan found himself looking into those eyes, the one's which he was convinced saw directly into his soul. "Master," he said quietly.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon replied.The word seemed to echo in the small room, despite the quiet manner in which it was spoken.

Feeling slightly silly, but needing some contact, Obi-Wan reached for his master's hands, clasped them both in his. "There is something I have wanted to speak with you about for some time. My meditations today made it clear that now is the appropriate moment." He fell silent again. Qui-Gon waited. "I…" he stopped. Began again. "I desire you, Master." He met his master's gaze. "Qui-Gon."

When there was no response, words began to pour forth. "I want to touch you, to taste you, to feel you. I want to see you lose control. I want to see you feeling nothing but pleasure. To give you that pleasure. To hear you call my name as you come." He took another breath. "I want you. Want to fuck you with passion and tenderness and love." Unable to look at his master's face any longer, Obi-Wan's eyes fell down to their joined hands. It seemed an eternity before Qui-Gon answered.

"That is the most eloquent and moving proposition I have ever received." Qui-Gon's voice was quiet, a little shaky.

Hope darted through him and Obi-Wan looked up.

"We both know what I should say. I should say that while I care for you any relationship of this kind between us would be inappropriate, that we must wait until you are knighted." He pulled a hand free, gently touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "That is not what I am going to say. I am going to say yes. I am going to say that I would be honored to be your lover. That I care for you and want you. That…" He was silenced by Obi-Wan's lips on his.

Obi-Wan's mind raced. This could not be happening. It couldn't be real. He wasn't kissing Qui-Gon. But he was. The tongue sliding into his mouth was proof of that. It was warm, and firm, and undeniably real. Their mouths were the only part of their bodies that were touching. But for Obi-Wan it was almost enough. Then it ended

He knew he was grinning foolishly as he pulled back slightly to look at Qui-Gon, but he didn't care. "You said yes."

Qui-Gon chuckled,

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I said yes."

"I wasn't sure you would."

"You doubted my feelings?" Qui-Gon's thumb was moving back and forth over the hand he still held.

"A little. I doubted your willingness to act on them more."

"I feel it too, Obi-Wan."

"That sense that something is happening."

"Something is always happening."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. But that is not what I was referring to." He leaned forward, his lips just barely above those of his padawan. "I was referring to the sense that now is the right time for this." Instead of the kiss Obi-Wan had been expecting, Qui-Gon stood and drew Obi-Wan up beside him. Then he turned Obi-Wan so that he was facing away from his master. He took the edges of Obi-Wan's robe in his hands and pulled it off. His mouth near Obi-Wan's ear, he said quietly, "In my experience, Jedi robes just get in the way."

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. "And just how much experience are we talking about? Wait. Don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

Qui-Gon turned him around, resting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Does it really matter, Obi-Wan? I am with you now. We are together. The past, the future, they don't exist for us. Only now. Live in the moment, my love."

Love, Qui-Gon had called him love. Obi-Wan knew his joy at the endearment was completely visible to his master, written on his face, made palpable by their bond.

Qui-Gon's hands moved from his shoulders, up his neck, finally cupping Obi-Wan's face. He was smiling as he leaned down. just before his lips met Obi-Wan's he said it again, "My love." The kiss was agonizing. It was slow, tender, and agonizing. They had waited so long. He knew Qui-Gon. He knew that his master would be satisfied with nothing less than reducing him to a quivering mass of nerves. He wanted fast, hard, wild. But he wouldn't get it, not the first time. Not until Qui-Gon had pushed them both to the brink of their control.

Knowing it, he accepted it. He let himself relax into the painful ache in his groin. Gave it all up, need, desire, lust. He would not strive for more. He would simply accept what was. He would fill his mind with each caress, each sensation as it occurred. He would fill his mind, his body, his very being with Qui-Gon.

_Yes._

The word spoken quietly into his mind, made him tremble. His hands grasped Qui-Gon's hips, pulled him closer. He responded then to his master's kiss. Initiating an exploration of his own, he let his tongue slide into his master's mouth, finally tasting Qui-Gon. There had been so many moments when they had come close, so many times when just the barest movement from either of them would have brought this about. They had always pulled back. But not now, not ever again.

The kiss deepened slowly, and as it did they moved gradually toward each other until they were firmly pressed together. Qui-Gon's cock was against his abdomen and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to push himself hard against it, focusing instead on the kiss.

When at last it ended, they were both breathless. Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder, savoring the feelings coursing through him, passing between them. He smiled as he realized that Qui-Gon still wore his robe. He tugged on it. "I thought you said that these just got in the way."

"They do."

"Then I shall have to remove it." Obi-Wan did just that, letting it fall in a heap at this master's feet. He let his hands roam down his master's tunic to his belt. "In my experience, tunics and leggings get in the way even more than robes."

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "They'll need to come off then."

Obi-Wan unfastened his master's belt and dropped it to the floor. Qui-Gon's sash followed. But he did not remove his master's tunic. Instead, he took a step back and reached for the clasp of his own belt. Qui-Gon's hands covered his. "Let me." He dropped his hands to his sides, and Qui-Gon quickly completed his task.

Unwilling to content himself with simply opening his padawan's tunic, he slid his hands inside it. Obi-Wan started at the touch. Long callused fingers moved slowly over him. Obi-Wan concentrated his attention there, at the points of contact. It was hard. The sensations created by Qui-Gon's touch were powerful and he wanted to back away from them, to allow his mind to move elsewhere. But he didn't. These were Qui-Gon's fingers and he was going to remember every time they touched him, every place they touched him, in excruciating detail.

At last, Qui-Gon's hands came to a halt. "Where did you learn such patience, my love?"

He smiled at the gentle teasing. "I don't remember exactly. It may simply be the result of spending the last twelve years with the most exasperating man in the galaxy."

The hands resting on his waist pulled Obi-Wan once again tight against his master. "Now I learn how I really effect you. I exasperate you."

"Uh, huh." Was the only reply Obi-Wan could manage, as Qui-Gon's lips pressed once again against his. Obi-Wan decided that it was his turn to touch and his hands sought the smooth planes of his master's chest. He had touched his master countless times, but never before like this, and certainly not while kissing him.

The warmth, the texture of his master's skin was intoxicating. He wanted to touch everywhere at once. He had always enjoyed touching his lovers, but it had never felt like this. Breaking the kiss. he rested his forehead against the center of Qui-Gon's chest as his hands moved from his master's chest to his back. He moved every bit as slowly as Qui-Gon had, committing every millimeter of flesh to memory. Part of his mind wondered at this need to memorize. He forced the thought from his mind. He would do it and worry about why later.

It was so much better than he had imagined. Smooth skin, a dusting of hair down the center of his chest, powerful muscles, warmth. His master's nipples were slightly larger than his own. Given that all of Qui-Gon was larger, that seemed appropriate. His fingers brushed the hardening nubs, then moved away. Only to be inexorably drawn back. The feel of the firm flesh underneath his fingertips made him want to feel that flesh with his tongue. He pushed Qui-Gon's tunic completely open and then brought his mouth down on Qui-Gon's right nipple. His tongue flowed over it, around, the tip of his tongue resting briefly on the very tip of the nipple and then he was sucking, hard.

Qui-Gon groaned, his hand coming to rest on the back of Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. This was exactly what he wanted, to be able to touch and explore and taste.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned his name.

 _Yes, Master?_ Obi-Wan did not stop his current activities.

Qui-Gon didn't answer. His hand left the back of Obi-Wan's head as both hands went to the younger man's tunic and tugged at it. Obi-Wan stood back, making it easier for Qui-Gon to remove his tunic. Obi-Wan wasted no time in divesting Qui-Gon of his as well.

And then strong arms were encircling him and he was pulled against that broad chest. Their first skin to skin contact. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. Qui-Gon's neck was just out of reach. Stretching up he brought his mouth down on that long neck. Another groan escaped his master, lower this time. He inched his way upward. He was standing on the balls of his feet when he finally reached Qui-Gon's ear. He took the lobe hungrily into his mouth, alternately sucking gently and flicking it with his tongue.

Qui-Gon's hands were moving restlessly over his back.

Obi-Wan sucked harder, his attention was riveted to the small part of Qui-Gon in his mouth. Part of his mind thought about what it would feel like to have a much larger part of his master in his mouth. The thought only aroused him more.

"Obi-Wan,"

Qui-Gon's voice was pleading,"please."

He looked up and Qui-Gon devoured him. His master probed his mouth relentlessly, the earlier delicacy gone. Perhaps he had been wrong about this not being fast and wild. But no, Qui-Gon's demands eased. Some need in him apparently slaked, Qui-Gon moved his mouth from Obi-Wan's mouth to his neck. Obi-Wan tilted his head, allowing greater access. His master's soft sucking made him shiver.

 _Cold?_ Qui-Gon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

_No, quite the opposite in fact._

_Warm?_

_Hot._

Qui-Gon chuckled between kisses. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you were wearing less."

"I might at that." Obi-Wan smiled up at him, while hastily yanking off his boots.

Qui-Gon just watched him.

Boots removed he slid his hands into the waistband of his leggings. He met Qui-Gon's gaze. It was approving, and hungry. He pushed the leggings down. Stepping out of them, he remained where he was, letting Qui-Gon look at him.

"You are beautiful."

Obi-Wan flushed. He had no idea why. Any number of people had told him he was beautiful. But to have Qui-Gon say it…

"You're overdressed." As he said it Obi-Wan squatted in front of his master, quickly undoing the fastenings of his boots. Done, he stood. Qui-Gon removed the boots, but before he could reach for his leggings, Obi-Wan's hand was pressed into his groin, feeling him through the soft cloth.

This time it was Qui-Gon's turn to shudder. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees. He nuzzled. He pressed his cheek against Qui-Gon's erection.

The heat of his breath reached Qui-Gon even through the fabric.

Obi-Wan pulled his master's leggings down slightly, exposing just the head. He placed a small kiss between the two curves. Then he licked lightly. Another kiss, another lick.

"Obi-Wan."

He pressed his mouth to the top of his master's penis. He kept his lips pressed tightly together. Say it again.

"Obi-Wan." The arousal, the need, in his master's voice caught at something deep in Obi-Wan. He opened his lips, letting his mouth slide slowly over the head of Qui-Gon's cock. He held it in his mouth, exploring with his tongue, savoring the feel and taste of Qui-Gon.

Gradually, almost imperceptibly, he let his mouth slide lower. He pulled the leggings down further. He could sense the tension in Qui-Gon as he kept himself under strict control. His master was doing the same thing he was, concentrating on every moment, every sensation.

Still just holding Qui-Gon in his mouth he slid the leggings to the floor. Relinquishing his prize, he stood. Qui-Gon's large hands again clasped his face, pulling him close for another kiss. It was bittersweet, full of longing about to be fulfilled and the knowledge that the fulfillment would not last. Obi-Wan fought back the tears that sprang to his eyes.

 _There is only now, beloved. Only now._ Qui-Gon's voice in his mind reinforced his sense of impending loss, but he shoved the feeling aside. If they only had a short time, he would not waste a moment of it. The future would be upon them soon enough.

He lay back on the bed, pulling Qui-Gon on top of him. He welcomed the weight which pushed him into the mattress. His hands tangled in Qui-Gon's hair. Just before their lips met, he moaned, "So long, Qui-Gon. Wanted you for so long." 

_Want you. Wanted you._ Then they were kissing. Once again desperate fervor gave way to an aching tenderness. Obi-Wan was arching upward, pressing his hips into Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon pulled his mouth from Obi-Wan's lips. He moved lower. Dropping kisses on his apprentice's shoulders, neck, chest. He bypassed Obi's nipples, moving lower. He settled between Obi-Wan's legs and leaned forward. He cupped the younger man's erection, licked up the fluid he found there. Obi-Wan squirmed. Qui-Gon bent further down, taking a testicle into his mouth he sucked gently. He received a long drawn out "Ohhhh" in reward. 

He began to stroke one hand along Obi-Wan's shaft. "No. Please." Obi-Wan's hand grabbed his at the wrist. 

Qui-Gon looked up, puzzled. "Too soon. Too fast." 

"I thought you wanted fast." Qui-Gon smiled. 

"I want whatever you want." 

"I want you." 

A quiet chuckle. "Yes, but how do you want me?" 

Qui-Gon moved up beside him on the bed. Several kisses followed. "No way for us to be inside of each other at the same time, is there?" 

"Ah, no." The corners of Obi-Wan's lips curled upward. "Not anatomically possible. Not even for Jedi." 

Qui-Gon let out a disappointed sigh. "I thought so." 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "What do you want, beloved?" 

"For you to call me beloved every day for the rest of our lives." 

"I will. Now what do you want here and now, in this bed?" 

"I seem to recall an offer to make me lose control." 

"That goes without saying." A long leisurely kiss led to shorter more demanding ones. 

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Qui-Gon's belt float from the floor to his hand. Qui-Gon opened a pouch, extracting a small vial. Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. Qui-Gon laughed at his expression. "A Jedi should always be prepared." 

"Yes, Master." 

Qui-Gon rolled them over, so that Obi-Wan was lying atop him. Then he pressed the vial into Obi-Wan's hand. 

As Obi-Wan's hand closed around the vial, he kissed his master deeply. He sought to pour everything into that kiss, his love, his devotion, his desire. Qui-Gon groaned into his mouth, tightening his arms around Obi-Wan. Unconsciously, they began to push against each other, establishing a slow, undulating rhythm. 

It was several minutes before Obi-Wan found the presence of mind to break the kiss. Pulling away he settled between Qui-Gon's legs. He ran his free hand up his master's leg. He took hold of the solid cock in front of him, stroking it lightly. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice was choked. "Love, my love. Please." 

Obi-Wan released his treasure and opened the vial. He coated two of his fingers. Qui-Gon pulled his legs back, his knees bent, his feet pressed into the mattress, tilting his ass in a manner which made it clear exactly what he desired. Obi-Wan nearly lost it at the sight. He had never imagined Qui-Gon could be so wanton. He brought his hand to the offered opening. He circled it, caressing gently, before slowly pushing inward. 

"You are so incredibly beautiful." Obi-Wan's voice was shaking. Qui-Gon moaned in response, moving onto his apprentice's probing finger. He added a second. Qui-Gon welcomed it readily. His movements were slow and careful. He could tell Qui-Gon wanted more, but didn't want this to end. He rotated his fingers and pleasure shot through the man spread out in front of him. 

_Need you._

"I need you," Obi-Wan answered. Withdrawing his fingers, he coated his cock with the oil. Then he positioned himself at Qui-Gon's entrance. Qui-Gon's legs went around his waist, silently encouraging. 

He pressed forward slowly. The pressure was intense. Qui-Gon's body seemed to tighten around him, drawing him in, wrapping him in heat. He groaned. He had so wanted to give himself to Qui-Gon, to surrender everything he was to the man he loved. Now, he was. 

Fully ensconced within his master, he held perfectly still, letting sensation wash through him. He studied Qui-Gon. His master's hair was disheveled. His lips parted. His eyes softened by desire and love. He was almost panting. Sweat glistened on his neck and chest. Obi-Wan leaned forward and licked at it. Qui-Gon cried out. 

Feeling as though he was coming apart, Obi-Wan began to move. His movements were little more than a tiny bumping of his hips. Qui-Gon reached for his hands, held them firmly. 

Almost infinitesimally, the length of his strokes increased until he was almost pulling completely out of his master. But his pace remained the same. The pleasure was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. 

Even moving slowly, he could not prevent the inevitable build up. He pulled a hand free and circled it around his master's cock. Qui-Gon's hand curled over his, preventing him from moving, allowing him only to hold. They were so close. He slowed his movements even further. A deep stroke. Qui-Gon shuddered. He withdrew. His orgasm began as he pushed back inside. So did Qui-Gon's. His mind seemed to dissolve. He was lost in Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's presence filled his mind. The force filled his mind. He had never before felt as connected to the force, to the universe. For a brief, infinite moment there was no Obi-Wan. There was just connection. 

Then he was lying atop Qui-Gon trembling uncontrollably. Strong arms enfolded him. It was some time before he could move. He lifted his head and looked into the face of his master. He knew he was wearing a foolish, self-satisfied grin. So was Qui-Gon. They both began to laugh. 

Obi-Wan watched the flames rising into the Naboo night. There is no death, there is the force. Remembering the first time he and Qui-Gon had made love, he smiled. One with the force. Qui-Gon was one with the force. The joy they had both experienced so fleetingly was his now. 

_Wait for me, beloved. I will come to you as soon as I am able._

Every night, for the rest of his life, he repeated those words before closing his eyes. 


End file.
